Star Muyo
by Kojiro Takamashi
Summary: IMO I think this is my worst one, but I'll let you decide, there may be someone who likes it.


I had just completed my Jedi training with Luke when we heard from Han that there was another Deathstar and we were needed to destroy it. We met at the rendezvous point and assembled fighter squadrons and an attack plan to destroy it. I was assigned as Rouge three of Rouge squadron, Luke was Rouge Leader, because he started the group, and Wedge was Rouge two because of his skill from destroying the first two Deathstars. We went with Red squadron and Gold squadron. Red squadron was a group of X-Wings and Gold squadron was a group of Y-Wings. We reached the Deathstar in a few minutes due to the jump to lightspeed we made. We spread out and spit the wings in the formation that gave the X-Wings their name. It wasn't long before the Tie's came flying out to stop us. "I count 80 TIE Starfighters and 40 Interceptors." Wedge said over the comm. port. Only half of Gold squadron made it to the Deathstar to make the bombing run, and Red squadron was down to their last three fighters. Rouge group, however, was standing up to its reputation of being the best fighter squadron by having all twelve fighters. Luke made his run after the rest of Gold squadron was destroyed in trench by the laser turrets. Wedge and I flew as Luke's wingmen while the rest of Rouge group finished the TIE's. Luke fired the shot and flew out of the trench. Wedge and Luke flew out and performed some acrobatic maneuvers while I followed flying straight forward. The Deathstar exploded and we entered the coordinates for the jump to lightspeed. I made the jump after the rest of the squad left to make sure we weren't going to be followed. When I got out of light speed, I couldn't see the space station where we were supposed to be. "R5 where are we?" I asked my astromech droid. "We are in a galaxy not yet explored." the screen read after the droid was done beeping. I flew to the nearest planet that supported life. As I neared it, a white spaceship was leaving the atmosphere with a smaller black ship firing at it. I opened a comm. link to the smaller ship to find out what was going on. I heard a woman's voice shout, "That guy in that ship just kidnapped my Tenchi." I quickly got behind the larger ship and spread the wings again in attack formation. I asked R5 how many torpedoes I had left. I had 10 torpedoes so I locked onto the ship. I fired six torpedoes into the engines and the ship slowed to a stop, due to no engines. The smaller ship crashed into the larger one and three people got out and raided the ship. I flew in close enough to fit the cockpit in the hole and got out. I checked to make sure I had my blaster and lightsaber then I caught up to the other three people. They were trying to get past a group of guards I blasted the first one in the head. As it fell, the one with Cyan hair turned to see who fired the shots. I raised my hand and threw a chunk of metal into another guard using the force levitate. This time they all to see who did that as I ran past them and activated my lightsaber to illuminate the dark hallway. The hallway took an eerie glow because of the green blade extended from my lightsaber. The light suddenly turned on and I saw the Red hared girl with her hand on the light switch and a smug look on her face. I pushed the button on the handle twice to turn the blade off and continued down the hall. We got to the control room and there was a shot man with white gray hair and a guy with short black hair in a sealed sphere. "Tenchi!" the three girls shouted when they saw the guy. The short guy looked panicked and shouted, "Zero, come stop these people." His robot assistant came flying into the room and immediately started firing. I pushed the girls out of the way, activated my lightsaber and deflected several shots back to the robot. After seeing his robot get destroyed, the short guy tried to run away from us but I grabbed his leg with my force grab and dropped him to the floor. I pointed the tip lightsaber beam at his throat, keeping him pinned down to avoid injury. The Cyan hared woman broke the boy out of the container he was trapped in, then they headed out the door. I turned off my lightsaber and ran for my X-Wing. As we left, I fired two more torpedoes at the ship to prevent him from following us. I followed the smaller ship to a small house outside of a city and landed my X-Wing in the nearest clearing. I got out of the cockpit and levitated my R5D4 Astromech droid out of his place behind the cockpit and set him on the ground. Soon the people from before came up to talk to me. "Hi," the cyan-hared woman said, "My name's Ryoko. This is Tenchi, Ayeka, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Washu, Sasami, Grandfather Yosho, and Father Noboyuki." I gave a bow of respect to them and introduced myself. "I'm Paul Bellows, I'm also Rouge 3 of Rouge squadron. We had just destroyed the Empire's third Deathstar and I made some kind of miscalculation when I made the jump to lightspeed. This is my astromech droid R5D4, I call him R5 for short, he hold the important space charts and that sort of technical stuff that I personally don't understand." Tenchi, the boy I helped rescue, invited me to stay with them at their house until I figure a way to get back to the rest of my squadron. I changed into my Jedi jumpsuit at the first chance I could. I didn't care for the bright orange color of my flight suit but it helps the shuttles to find me when I go EV (extra vehicular). My Jedi jumpsuit was made from an itchy material to help me focus my mind on other things. I left my room and took a deep breath when I smelled the food coming from the kitchen. I got downstairs and noticed the little girl with blue hair in two pigtails cooking the food. "Sasami you do the cooking here?" I asked. She just turned her head to me and flashed me a quick smile and turned back to the food she was preparing. I decided to go outside and practice my Jedi techniques. I went out to my X-Wing and raised my hand to it. I concentrated my thoughts to lifting the X-Wing off the ground. Before long I lifted the X-Wing and pulled it closer to the house. I set it down by the lake and sealed it completely up. I then raised it again and set it down in the lake to keep it hidden. I turned around and saw Ryoko up on the roof. Ryoko's mouth looked like it was about to drop through the roof. I tapped into her mind to hear what she was thinking. "Wow, how can he do that?" Ryoko thought. Then another voice came into her head and said, "He probably has some kind of hidden powers that we don't know about him?" I recognized the other voice to be that of Washu, the scientist with red hair. Washu asked Ryoko if she could try to get me into the lab so she could try to do some experiments on me. I shook my head and stopped reading her thoughts and went inside. I knocked on Washu's door to her lab and went inside. "That was easy." Washu said when she saw it was me. Ryoko didn't get me in here, she didn't even talk to me. I came in here to tell you, you can't perform experiments on me." I said. Washu got a confused look on her face just as Tenchi walked into the lab. "I have never seem Washu with a confused look on her face before." Tenchi said holding back a laugh. I walked to the door and before I left I said, "I can read peoples minds using the force." We gathered in the kitchen and waited for Sasami to finish the food. "I hope you won't eat as fast as you normally do Ryoko, there are more people here tonight." Sasami set the food on the table and Ryoko immediately started eating. Tenchi tried to get her to slow down, but she wouldn't listen. I raised my hand and said, "You will not eat that fast." Ryoko then blankly said, "I will not eat that fast." Everyone stared at Ryoko in disbelief. I then said, "You will wait for everyone to serve themselves before you start eating." Ryoko repeated what I said then sat her plate down. I lowered my hand and fixed a plate for myself. Everyone was still staring at Ryoko and me wondering why that happened. "Aren't you going to fix a plate for yourselves?" I asked. The others fixed a plate then we started eating. Washu finally broke the silence and asked me, "How did you do that?" "The force has a strong influence over the weaker minds," I explained, "and I know how to use it." After dinner Yosho wanted to train Tenchi some more and asked if I could come. I said, "Sure as long as Washu doesn't try to mess with R5." The droid beeped at the mention of its name. I waited outside the shrine for Yosho to tell me what he wanted me to do. "I would like for you to show me what you can to with your sword." Yosho said when he came out of his office. I shrugged and pulled my lightsaber from my belt. I noticed Tenchi's curious look and then I pushed the button once and the blade beam extended from the handle. I performed a variety of moves with the lightsaber to impress them and noticed Ryoko watching from afar. I called out to Ryoko and asked her to fire some laser blasts at me. She hesitated for a second then shot a few lasers at me. I waited until the last second then raised the lightsaber to deflect the shots off in another direction. I pushed the button two more times to turn off my lightsaber and put it away. Yosho looked impressed then stood up with his brokken in hand and said, "Lets see how well you can disarm you opponent." I gave a quick shrug and raised my hand again and concentrated on the brokken in his hands. The brokken suddenly left Yosho's hand, turned around to face him, and flew into my hand. I then used my Jedi speed to run behind Yosho and put the wooden blade to his throat. "Very impressive." Yosho said when I finally move away from him. I went back to the house and noticed Washu was examining one of my extra jumpsuits. "Looking for something?" I asked making Washu jump in the air. She turned around and let out a short breath when she saw it was me. "How can you wear these? The fabric is so itchy. Would you like me to soften them for you? I just made a new machine that will do that." Washu said. I took the jumpsuit away from her and quickly said, "They're supposed to be like that, it helps me focus my mind on other things." The next day I raised my X-Wing out of the water and set it on the grass to dry off. I was going to follow Mihoshi and Kiyone on their patrol and also try to send out my signal to the rest of Rouge Squadron. Before I left Washu invented a new missile system for my X-Wing that would ensure I had missals to fire. If the system worked on my X-Wing, Washu said she would install it to the Yagami. We flew out to the last planet in the solar system and the Yagami turned around to continue the patrol while I tried to send my signal out. I quickly caught up to the Yagami and followed them to Earth, where I separated from them and went back to the Masaki house. Washu came up to me and said she saw some strange readings on her radar a few moments ago. I hurried to her lab and she showed me what she found. The radar showed a pizza shape craft enter the solar system, fire a few orbs to the different planets and then it orbited on the edge of the solar system where it remains at that moment. "It's a star destroyer, the Empire must have intercepted my signal and sent it." I asked Washu if she could show me what all it was carrying on it. Washu hit a few buttons and a x-ray scan of the ship appeared on the screen. I saw it had a full hanger of TIE fighters, four AT-ATs, a couple of lambada class shuttles, and a dozen AT-STs. Washu asked me what the different machines were. "The four larger ones are AT-ATs, that stands for All Terrain Assault Transports, the Shuttles there are Lambada class shuttles and probably carry a couple of speeder bikes as well, the dozen machines on two legs are AT-STs, All Terrain Scout Transports but I call them Chicken Walkers, the hanger at the bottom are full of TIE fighters, I'd say a couple hundred. The destroyer itself is well armed and well shielded. It has a lot of Turbo lasers that are ten times as powerful as my lasers on my X-Wing. The Shield can withstand several blows from Torpedoes and the shield generator restores the shield at a fast pace. The best idea would be to wait for the Rouge Squadron to get here. Suddenly the radar went off again. Washu checked it and saw a circular shaped ship with fat prongs sticking out the front and another sticking out to the side. The ship was flat except for the radar dish on the top. "Han got my message first, that's the Millennium Falcon. I asked Washu to guide Han to the house and to make sure to avoid the Star destroyer. I was waiting outside with Ryoko and Tenchi when the Falcon landed. Chewie was the first to get out of the ship. "Ugh, is that what Han Solo looks like? He's ugly." I laughed to myself then said, "Chewie, where's Han and Leia?" Chewie motions his head to the cockpit to tell me he was shutting the Falcon down. Chewie started to growl and look around. I made sure Tenchi and Ryoko stayed quiet while I pulled out my blaster. "Chewie must smell the probe droid. We have to hit it before it sends out its signal telling the destroyer we're here. Chewie ran off to the woods with his blaster bow gun and shots could be heard a few seconds later. The probe droid flew out of the forest at full speed while firing at Chewie and the others. I raised my blaster and fired several shots. The first shot hit the antennae, the next four hit the legs, and the other hit the center causing the probe droid to explode. Ryoko teleported away to get Washu to tell Mihoshi and Kiyone to return to the house as soon as they could. Washu then began to explore the Falcon, dispite Han's objections. I heard Washu say something in the Falcon (because of her high pitched voice) and C-3PO came out of the Falcon in a hurry. Washu came out of the Falcon, after thoroughly exploring it, and quickly went to her lab. "She spends allot of time down there, doesn't she?" I asked Tenchi who just says, "You have no idea." Sasami and Ryo-ohki came running out to meet the new guests. Chewie saw Ryo-ohki and started roaring at her, causing Ryo-ohki to jump up on Sasami, who was now hiding behind Tenchi. I glared at Chewie and said, "Chewie be nice or I'll give you a bath." I knew Chewie didn't like a lot of water so I tease and threaten him regularly about it. Han and Leia introduced themselves to the others. Sasami finally built up enough courage to come out from behind Tenchi again and approach Chewie and the others. "So Han," I said, "where's Luke and the rest of Rouge Squadron?" Han shagged and said, "They should've been right behind me." Ayeka and Leia were talking by the Falcon and found they have a lot in common. "So you are also a princess. I'm the princess of Jurai, what planet are you the princess of?" I heard the question and Han and I quickly separated them. I took Ayeka inside the house while Han tried to comfort Leia who almost broke out into tears. "Princess Leia's planet was the first planet to be destroyed by the Deathstar. She was on the Deathstar when her planet was destroyed." Ayeka looked down and went outside to apologize to Leia. I went to Washu's lab to check the radar for the imperial star destroyers. The radar showed that four more star destroyers had arrived. "This is not good." I said as I looked at the radar. Washu came over to see what I was talking about. "Washu, can you make a machine to check on what machines are traveling at lightspeed?" Washu thought for a moment then said, "That'll be easy." then she ran off to make a machine to do that. I ran back outside to warn Han about the star destroyers that gathered past Pluto. I heard an explosion from inside Washu's lab then her saying, "That was easier than I thought." We all ran inside the lab to see Washu standing in front of a large screen laughing in her maniac like way. "I take it you've finished the monitor." She smiled and flipped the switch on the side and the screen showed several dots moving towards Earth. "That would be either our forces, or more star destroyers. Can you zoom in on the ships?" I said. Washu hit a few more buttons on the panel and the screen zoomed in on the ships to show they were all rebel ships. "The eleven in the front are the rest of my squadron. It looks like Red group is here with the X-Wings, Gold group is here with their Y-Wings, Green group is here with the A-Wings and Blue group is here with their B-Wings." I said with a relived sigh. I went out to my X-Wing and loaded R5 on it and flew out to meet the squadrons. Rouge Group got there first and then the rest of the groups arrived and flew in behind Rouge Squadron. I lead the fighters to an open plain and watched as they landed. The Falcon flew over to where we were and landed behind my X-Wing facing the other fighters. Leia got off and Ryoko followed shortly after. "Han brought them?" I thought when I saw Ayeka and Tenchi get off the Falcon. Ryoko saw Luke getting out of his X-Wing in his Jedi jumpsuit and practically got those big hearts in her eyes and stared at him for a while. Leia walked over to Luke and gave him a kiss on his cheek, which made Ryoko turn red in anger. "Relax," I said to Ryoko, "What are you so angry about?" Ryoko turned to me and said, "Are you kidding, I see a new cute guy and he already has a girlfriend." I spit out the soda I got out of my storage compartment all over the ground and howled with laughter. Wedge came over to me to see what was so funny. "She thinks Luke and Leia are a couple." Wedge started laughing too and Ryoko grew angry. "What's so funny?" she yelled at Wedge and me. Han walked over and said, "Luke and Leia are siblings." Ryoko stopped being angry and went back to staring at Luke. "Thanks for ruining our fun Han." I said as we walked back to the rest of the pilots for a meeting to discuss what to do about the star destroyers. "We need to take out the star destroyers before they can construct any space stations in this solar system." Leia said, "We will use four groups of ten Y-Wings to attack the destroyers with proton torpedoes, six torpedoes fired in pairs from each Y-Wing should take out a destroyer. If the Y-Wings are destroyed we will have to take out the shield generators and destroy them with our lasers which will be nearly impossible due to the turbo lasers. We have several blockade runners modified with turbo ion cannons on their way here to disable the destroyers to keep our fighters safe from the turbo lasers. The rest of the fighters will attack the TIE fighters and keep them away from the Y-Wings until the finish their runs." One of the pilots stood up and said, "If the destroyers are going to be disabled, why would we need to destroy their shield generators?" Leia turned to face him and said, "If the Y-Wings are destroyed by the TIE fighters, the destroyers will not be disabled for too long and the shields will be the first thing they bring back up, that will make it harder than needed to stop them." Washu walked up to the stand were Leia was talking to the pilots and said, "Excuse me princess, but I have invented a way to generate energy missiles from inside of each of the fighters. I've already installed that feature inside of Paul's X-Wing and I can do the same to the rest of the fighters." Washu then got the approval she needed from Leia then ran off to add the missile generator to each of the fighters. After everyone got their assignments Ayeka and Tenchi walked over to Leia who was getting into a flightsuit of her own. "Is there any way we can help?" I heard Tenchi ask. "Well the blockade runner will be carrying extra fighters for back up. I guess you could pilot one if you prove you can fly one effectively. Tenchi and Ayeka then started their training for a fighter while Ryoko and Washu added a better weapon system to Ryo-ohki's spaceship form. Han and Chewie were checking the Falcon to make sure everything was in working order for the upcoming fight. I was flying with Rouge squadron around the area where Tenchi and Ayeka would be trying the starships until they found the one they could fly the best, then they would train in that fighter. Tenchi was going to fly an A-Wing and Ayeka would fly an X-Wing. I flew with Ayeka to help her use the X-Wings weapons, while Tenchi flew with Green leader to learn the A-Wings weapons. Kiyone and Mihoshi finished another patrol and were flying back to the house when they saw our fighter flying in space. After a lengthy conversation, Kiyone and Mihoshi agreed to help in the fight with the Yagami. The next day the blockade runners arrived and Tenchi and Ayeka got their own fighters to use in the fight while Leia went over the plans again with the pilot leaders. We gathered in our fighters and flew out into space. Ryo-ohki and the Yagami soon joined the fighters inside the blockade runners while they flew over to the area where the destroyers were. Rouge Squadron was the first group out of the blockade runners to attack the first wave of TIE fighters and to be ready if the 187th Interceptor squadron appeared. The Y-Wing flew out next followed by the X-Wings and A-Wings. I called Tenchi and Ayeka to see if they were nervous about the fight. Tenchi was fine but Ayeka was very nervous. The B-Wings finally left the blockade runners and opened their S-foils to attack position. I told Ayeka to open her S-foils as the rest of the X-Wings did. I looked ahead and saw the first Wave of TIEs heading at us. "Set your deflectors to full front until we get into a full battle." Red leader said over the comm. port. Luke and Wedge separated from the rest of the group and I soon followed their example and broke off to engage the TIEs. I followed a group of four TIEs and blew each one apart with single shot for each. After a few more TIEs were destroyed I looked over to the rest of the fighters to see how we were doing. The first destroyer was already disabled and was under heavy bombardments from the proton torpedoes. I flew back into the main part of the battle and blew a few more TIEs on my way. The Yagami was firing every laser it had at whatever flew near it. Ryo-ohki was flying through the battlefield using the edges to tear through the TIEs. "These must be new TIE pilots." I thought as I destroyed three more TIEs. I checked the groups of fighters and noticed we still had all of our fighters that soon changed though as calls of our lost fighters came over the comm. link. We had lost half of the Y-wings and a quarter of the B-Wings. I asked Luke to watch out for Tenchi and then I flew over to protect Ayeka. After a few hours we destroyed the second destroyer, and the last of the TIE Starfighters. Ayeka started to relax, but I knew there was still the TIE interceptors to worry about. The TIE interceptors flew out in large groups and fired upon the fighters, wiping out the remaining B-Wings. "Luke, how many have we lost from Rouge Squadron?" I asked after the first wave of laser fire. "We still have all twelve of us. We still have our reputation to uphold." Luke said. One of the interceptors got behind the Yagami and started to destroy its shields. I flew away from Ayeka and fired at the interceptor and melted the left solar panel off from my lasers. I then fired all four lasers and tore the cockpit apart. I checked the Yagami's shields and was worried when I saw they had no shields left. "Kiyone, do you know you have no shields left?" I asked. I could barely hear Kiyone yelling to Mihoshi about disabling their shields then I flew off to Ayeka who was trying to destroy an interceptor. I decided she was doing fine so I flew over to protect the Y-Wings that were left. A few moments later I could her Tenchi's voice over the radio. "The Yagami's been hit." Tenchi said. I quickly left the Y-Wings and said to myself, "Can't I fight in one area of this place." I fired on the interceptor that was making runs on the Yagami and hit it in the center of the cockpit, causing it to explode leaving green particles where the fighter used to be. The Yagami's engines were damaged and it could barely maneuver to avoid any interceptors that would attack it. I noticed the blockade runners were still disabling the destroyers, but something bothered me. "Why haven't the blockade runners been attacked yet?" I said over the comm. port. I finished off another set of interceptors and flew over to the blockade runners. I followed the blockade runners for a while to see why they weren't being attacked. I was about to give up when my radar showed ships coming out of lightspeed. "Several gunboats have arrived. Get the Yagami out of here." I shouted over the comm. link. The rest of Rouge squadron joined me in attacking the gunboats while Tenchi and Ayeka guided the Yagami back to Earth to be repaired. The gunboats were alternating between their ion lasers and concussion missiles while attacking the Y-Wings. Ryoko aimed Ryo-ohki's laser at the gunboats and started to fire rapidly. "Watch where you're aiming Ryoko." I said after dodging another laser. "Don't gunboats come in groups of three or more?" Wedge asked, "We only found two, where's the other one?" I left Luke and Wedge to destroy the gunboats while I flew to Ayeka's and Tenchi's fighters. They were still towing the Yagami when the third gunboat appeared and disabled Tenchi's A-Wing. Ayeka maneuvered behind the gunboat and lined up a shot. The gunboat fired a missile into the Yagami's hull and flew away to the blockade runners. "Where did that come from? There are no bases close enough for gunboats to fly here and have enough fuel for fighting." I thought. Luke's voice came over the radio and said, "I think I know where gunboats came from. One of the blockade runners left early and made a stop a few light-years away from this solar system. I believe he picked up the gunboats from the imperial space port and came here." I then signaled rouges 5-7 to protect the Yagami and Tenchi's A-wing until they safely got to earth. Luke Wedge and I flew after the blockade runner that left the station early to destroy it and whatever imperials were onboard. After the blockade runner with the gunboats was destroyed we turned our attention to the last star destroyer and bombarded its shield generators with missiles. "You would think they would put the shield generators no the inside of the ship and not out in the open like that. After the shields were down, the blockade runners that had the turbo ion cannons disabled the destroyer and the remaining Y-wings blasted the hull apart with torpedoes. We landed on earth to hold a ceremony for the poilets that had died in the battle. Tenchi had suggested to hold the ceremony at his house and his grandfather could help by letting their spirits rest in peace. When the ceremony ended, the caskets that held the "pilots" that died were lifted into the air and sent off to the sun. The Y-wing pilots got in their fighters and lifted off to go home. Washu suddenly came running out to us and said, "A new ship about five times the size of those destroyers just appeared on my lightspeed radar." I knew it was one of the command ships to finish what the destroyers had tried to do. I told Leia about the command ship and she called the remaining pilots. "The Empire has tried for one more attempt to do what they came here for," Leia said, "which is probably to build a space station in this area. We will assemble a strike force to board the Super Star Destroyer and take it out from the inside. General Solo and I shall lead the strike force, but we still need 5 more people to form a good enough team for this mission. So who will volunteer?" "I'll go." Luke said standing up. I followed Luke's example and stood up and said, "Count me in." Tenchi was the next to volunteer, and of course Ryoko and Ayeka volunteered to go and I knew it was to stay near Tenchi. Wedge was going to lead the other ten members of Rouge squadron on the runs to distract the weapon systems so we could get on board the giant star craft. I saw Washu hand Tenchi a star shaped object that he folded up and placed in his pocket. Then we got on the Falcon and everyone took off for the Super Star Destroyer. Han moved the Falcon away from Rouge squadron so we would not be attacked when they were. I could hear Luke whisper 'good luck' to wedge and the others. "They'll need it if they're going to stay in front of that thing for very long." I thought to myself. We approached the back side of the Destroyer and Han attached the landing clamps in between to of the engines. WE entered the hidden tube in one of the landing clamps and moved inside. "Great we're in the back of a hundred mile long ship and the reactor is in the middle of the blasted thing." I said as I climbed out. "I don't think this ship is a hundred miles long." Ryoko said as she phased through the wall. "Whatever." I said as we started to find our way to the center of the ship. After the third corridor, we ran into a squad of storm troopers on patrol. Luke and I quickly killed the troopers with our lightsabers and I grabbed a blaster rifle from one of the guards and ammo clips from the others. We were about to continue to the reactor core when I had a great idea. I walked over to the dead stormtroopers and picked up the helmet of the nearest one. Luke instantly caught on to my idea and said, "Good thing we didn't cut through the armor to kill them, now we can use the armor to sneak around." "Exactly what I was thinking Luke." I said as I put the helmet on. There were only enough armors for Ayeka, Leia, Ryoko, Tenchi and Han. "We'll need two more for Luke and myself. I can hear another patrol, wait here." I said after the others finished putting on their armor, and I left down the hall. A few seconds later the sound of two bodies hitting the floor could be heard, then I came back in the stormtrooper armor, and gave Luke the other one. We found a place to hide our light sabers and headed for the reactor core. "I hope there aren't any sith on the ship." I said quietly to Luke. We found the core room, but it was full of imperial troopers. "We need to clear out the room before we can plant the explosives." Leia said. I quickly thought of another plan and told the others to hide somewhere. I then ran up to the commanding officer and acted out of breath when I said, There are Rebel soldiers on the main deck, I barely managed to get back here to warn you." "Why didn't you use the comm. link?" the C.O. said. "They found a way to jam it." I then used the force to block out any signals from his comm. unit as he checked it. "All right everyone, move out to the main deck. We need to stop the Rebels." the C.O. commanded. When they all left there was only three guards left. 'I need to get rid of them before the others can come out.' I thought, and then I put my arm across my stomach and grabbed my lightsaber behind my back and dropped to one knee. Just as I hoped the remaining guards gathered around me and asked if I was okay. "I'm fine," I said, "But you're dead." Then in one quick motion, I pushed the button on my lightsaber, swung my arm in a wide arc, killed all three guards, and turned the lightsaber off. "Lets get this over with." I said to the others as they came out of their hiding places. We each took a few explosives and moved to different areas to secure places for the bombs. After we placed the last bomb I worked on linking them to explode at once. "Make sure the way out is cleared. The last thing we need is to get in a laser battle when the bombs are about to blow." Ryoko looked down the halls from the door frame and said, "All clear." "Good 'cause I'm done too. Lets get out of here." I said picking up my gun and we ran out the door to the Falcon. As soon as we were in the Falcon, Han shouted, "Chewie, start the Falcon and get us out of here." I told Tenchi to follow me and then led him to the Falcon laser turrets. I climbed up to the top gun and Tenchi took the bottom. As Han and Chewie flew the Falcon, Tenchi and I fired at any TIE fighter that came close to us. After we got out of range Leia signaled for the rest of Rouge Squadron to break their attacks and move away. "Ryoko, look out the window." I said as I looked at my watch and saw only three seconds left. after the bombs went off, the destroyer exploded in a huge ball of fire. "Cool," I said, "I never get tired of seeing that." We landed on Earth a few minutes later and had a small celebration on our current victory. Afterwards everyone but Han, Luke, Leia and Chewie left to go back to the main base. I stayed behind to try to repair the auto pilot on my X-Wing. Han and the other stayed behind to make sure I had a way back. Washu took my X-Wing into her lab saying she could fix it there. Ryoko flew by and quickly said, "I wouldn't bet on seeing that ship for a good long time." I followed her outside and asked, "And why would you say that?" "Knowing my 'mom' she'll take the ship apart before she even looks at the auto pilot." Ryoko said. I just shook my head and left for the shrine's sacred tree. When I got there Luke was also looking at the tree. "What's up Luke?" I said. Do you feel some weird force coming from this tree?" Luke asked. I closed my eyes and focused on the tree for a few seconds and felt the lifelike energy the tree was giving off. "It's actually my grandfathers Jurian space ship." Tenchi said from behind us. "he flew a tree?" I asked. Tenchi quickly explained the whole thing about the Jurian spaceships being living ships, and about Yosho chasing after Ryoko and getting stranded here. "That's quite a story." I said when Tenchi was finished. I then looked to Luke and saw him staring off past Tenchi and me. 'What's he staring at?' I thought. Then I felt the presence of another with the force. "Tenchi get back" I warned. Luke and I stood side by side and quickly ignited out lightsabers. right after we did a man in a black suit and cape ran out from the trees and ignited a red lightsaber and attacked. Luke ran forward and started fighting. "If you think your family is weird being half Jurian and half Earthling, you should hear about Luke's. I then ran to help Luke fight the man who was attacking us. After we chased him off we turned off our lightsaber and I sat down to catch my breath. Tenchi came up to us to see if we were alright. After we caught our breath we went back to the house to check on my X-Wing. To our surprise, Washu had finished the repairs to my X-Wing and it was refueled and ready to launch. We said our good byes and lifted off. I checked the coordinates and we flew back to regroup with the others just as they were planning on attacking the newest imperial space station. "It'd better not be another Deathstar." I said jokingly as we entered light speed. After that I always remembered to carefully check my coordinates before I made a jump to lightspeed.  



End file.
